


Don't Move

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Nephilim, Orphanage, Orphans, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader is a Nephilim, Reader-Insert, holy oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When angels attack your house and kill your parents, the Winchester brothers save your life.





	Don't Move

Gabriel stared at his brothers and sisters as he tried to reason with them, even though his case was pretty much lost.

“She’s just a kid.” He argued. “She has no powers. She is under control, I assured that.”

Inside the house, your mother held you tightly. She was a hunter, she should have known better. All the precautions weren’t enough. They should have tried harder.

“Mommy.“ You whispered on her chest.

There were six of them there. Gabriel was one. He couldn’t beat them alone.

She stood up, trying to make no sound as she carried you to the basement.

“Don’t move, okay?” She dropped you into a corner. “Do you hear me? Don’t move!”

You nodded and she poured oil around you and on the perimeter. Careful stepping in, she kissed your forehead.

“I love you.” She whispered. “I’ll be right back.”

Your mother turned off the lights, verifying the angel traps on both sides of the door, under the carpet and on the ceiling, and the symbols Gabriel spread around the small bunker, taking an angel blade and leaving the house in time to see him struggling and fighting.

“I told you to stay inside.” He pushed one of his brothers away.

“I’m a hunter.” She ran to his side. “You didn’t fall in love with a submissive woman.”

Before he could answer, an angel made their way to her direction, and she attacked them with a blade.

You wished you could shrink to the side of a butterfly and fly away as you cried silently inside the basement. You heard the screams and the fight until there was only silence and steps.

 _‘Don’t move.’_ You remembered your mother’s words.

“Y/N?” You heard a male familiar a voice. “Y/N, it’s me. It’s Uncle Sam.”

You raised your eyes and let out a sob.

“Uncle Sam?” You whispered.

He ran down the stairs and turned on the lights, seeing how hidden you were and how scared you look.

“It’s okay.” He affirmed, looking down at the floor and noticing how you were circled with holy oil.

You couldn’t move, or you would die.

“Dean.”  He called. “Dean, there’s holy oil all over here.”

You heard Dean’s steps, and he stopped just behind his brother.

“They thought of everything.”

“She can’t move.” The taller Winchester said.

“Daddy says the oil hurts.” You whispered.

Dean looked at you, trying to look calm. Damn, you were just a kid. If you were seven years old, it was too much, though Gabriel always said Nephilins could grow up faster than usual children did, even under the spell he put on you.

“Stay there.” He told you. “We’ll clean the floor and take you somewhere safe, okay? Don’t move.”

You nodded. The brothers took half an hour to clean a clear path large enough for Sam to take you with him, and even more time to clean the angel traps that would cage you if you entered them. Your parents had done everything to protect you. When they first got to the place, half of the angels were trapped and Gabriel and your mother had killed the other half.

“Close your eyes, Y/N.” Sam whispered, and you hid your face in the space between his neck and his shoulder. Instantly, Dean covered you with his jacket. “Don’t open them until I tell you to.”

It looked like a massacre. Dead angels, burnt wings, your mother… They had reached the place long enough for you mother to tell where you were hiding, but she was quickly gone. Once you were inside the car, you could see that there was a bag waiting for you in there.

“Is my mum okay?” You whispered, looking up into Sam’s eyes.

Sam almost broke when he saw your scared face.

“I don’t think so, kiddo.” He whispered.

“What about my dad?”

He sighed, caressing your back.

“They are gone, Y/N.” He whispered. “They’re not coming back.”

Your lips started shaking, and you started crying again. Dean closed his eyes. He had seen you when you were just a baby, but it had been years. You were just like any other kid. Your father had placed a symbol on you, something that would hold your powers and keep you safe. You weren’t a treat.

_Winged rats._

“You’ll stay with us for now long, you won’t be alone.” He assured you. “We’ll protect you. I promise.”


End file.
